Castiel the Little Merman (One-shots)
by SMAK101
Summary: This is a series of one shots (not in any particular order btw) of a little merman named castiel who wishes he could become human and see his love Dean.
1. Poor unfortunate Souls

**_I do not own Supernatural or The little mermaid but i do own the merblade and everything else_**

Crowley watched as the little mermaid Castiel followed Meg and Ruby to his lair. His plan was coming into motion perfectly. the little fish boy had no idea what was in store for him.

"Come on Clarence, this way," He heard Megs voice in the door way of his 'throne room' as he called it.

He watched as a shark mermaid with dark brown hair and purple tail with a shark fin came in followed by another shark mermaid with a dark red tail and black hair came in. What made him smile was the skinny merman with a blue and tail, with dark hair came in next hesitantly.

"Come in child," Crowley said in the most friendly way he could, "Welcome to my palace,"

Castiel looked around with large deep blue eyes filled with uneasiness. His gaze landed on the creature in front of him.

Crowley smiled as the small merman gulped. He knew he was a frightening sight. A deep black shark tail, sharp teeth and black eyes, He wasnt called the EVIL sea demon for nothing.

"Your, Crowley?" the merman asks in a deep gravelly voice that made Crowley tingle all over, masking his fear. He gazed Crowely head on and the demon was impressed.

"Indeed, i am Crowley," He confirms and slowly makes his way to Castiel, "I heard that you, love, want legs"

Castiel nods, "Yes i am willing to make a deal with you,...please," he adds last minuet.

Crowley raises an eye brow, "Polite, even to a sea demon, Lovely. Well, angel, it seems that Im your guy for a deal like that, im glad Meg and Ruby sent you to me,"

Castiel's guard goes down for a second and he looks hopeful, "You can make me human?"

Crowley smiles and rubs his stubble covered jaw, "Well, for a price of course,"

Castiel narrows his eyes, "You want my soul?"

Crowley debates that. If he gets the soul of King Chucks youngest son maybe he can bargain with the old man for a trade... or maybe he can get the special Grace mermaids had and take over the sea with it... either way he'd have control of all the oceans, and be off anyone hit list. He'd be able to defeat all his enemies with the boys Grace... maybe he can swindle both right from under the merman.

He smiles getting in negotiation mode, "Now dear Castiel. Becoming a human is a large feat. It takes more than just a soul, Love. In order to become human you need to no longer have Grace. Humans dont have it. So, ill have to extract your Grace, but do nt fret Love," He says as Castiel opens his mouth to object, "Ill take good care of it. It'll never leave my person. And you will get it right back. But the matter of payment... i guess ill... take your voice. That lovely gravelly voice, of your Love, is music to my ears. So, do we have a deal?"

Castiel's eye brows furred, "When will i get my grace back?"

Crowley smiled, the boy had taken the bait, "It'll go like this, Ill take your Grace and you will become human. I'll give you three days, Your doing this to see a lover, am i correct? If you can get the squirrel to fall in love with you and give you a true loves kiss before sunset on the third day, Ill let the whole deal go, You get your soul, Grace, voice, and stay human, the whole shebang. But, if you fail, you belong to me. I would love to have a little mermaid around the castle,"

Castiel bites his lip thinking about it. If he didnt make Dean fall in love with him he is a prisoner of The Evil Sea Demon Crowley, but if he succeeds he gets to stay human, apart of the world he longed for so long to be apart of. But he'd never see his family again, "How am i supposed to get him to fall in love with me if i cant speak?"

"Ever heard of body language? Writing? Its not that hard love," Crowley replies.

Castiel thinks about it for a moment more.

"I dont have all day love," Crowley says after a few minuets of silence. Meg and Ruby watched idly off to the side.

Castiel takes a deep breath and holds his head high looking at Crowley, "Deal,"

Crowley smiled a sharks smile, "Wonderful,"

He grabbed Castiels shoulders and kisses him to seal the deal.

As he pulled away he steals the merblade from the merman and cuts him on the neck slightly. he pulls a vial and a bright blue light seeps into the vial. As it happens, Castiels eyes widen and he opens his mouth in pain. Once he had all of the boys grace he swam back and watched as a bright light engulfed the young merman.

Crowley looks at Meg, "Take him to shore before he drowns, and keep an eye on him,"

Meg nods and once the light faded a newly human Castiel floated there with wide eyes holding his breath. Meg swims to him and starts to pull him to the surface, "Come on Clarence,"

Crowley watched as the two left with a smirk.

His time had finally come.

 _ **so this is my forst supernatural fanfic as of yet but dont worry i have DOZENS on the way. This is just one of many short one-shots that willl be associated with this au. I also have a wonderful Thumblina AU that is on the way and it is awesome if i do say so myself. so be on the lookout for those. hope you like this Little mermaid AU. it will get really cute. if you have any au ideas please message me. im open for all.**_

 _ **-Queen of Kings (smak101)**_


	2. Chucks approval, more like dissapproval

_**I dont own SPN or The little mermaid**_

King Chuck swam thoughtfully to the his sons room. He couldn't wrap his head around it all.

His son, his little tadpole Castiel, the youngest of all seven of his children was, dare he think it, in love? Could Anna be right? But who was he so infatuated with? He'd never seen Castiel hang around anyone but Balthazar who, he himself trusted around Castiel. Mostly.

There was the occasional time he knew it was Balthazar that got Castiel in some of the trouble he is always in. But he knew the young merman meant no harm.

As he neared the boys room he heard their usual chatter along with a slight humming sound. It was low and gravelly. Only one of his sons were blessed with a hypnotically beautiful voice like his wife.

And it was the one that occupied his thoughts.

As he got to the opening of the room he saw his oldest sons, Micheal and Lucifer bickering about something, he honestly didn't care what it was, the two always fought. Gabriel the next in line, was asleep on his shell bed snuggling up to a sponge pillow that belonged to their mother. Raphael drifted at the window glaring hatefully at something outside.

Chuck never understood where the young boys hatred for everything came from. Their mother wasn't at all resentful to anything, even to the pirates that eventually led to her own death.

Uriel sat on a clam scribbling something down while Samandriel spoke to Castiel who had a goofy smile and a flower crown in his hair.

"Castiel seriously, you have to thin-" the slightly older merman was interrupted by the darker haired younger.

"Relax Samandriel. I am fine. Just let it go and drift. Today is wonderful and I love you all so much. " Castiel spewed causing all of his brothers, even the now wake Gabriel to stare at him in confusion.

Chuck cleared his throat causing all eyes to turn to him, "Boys,"

Castiel grinned like a madman and swam up to him giving him a large hug, "Oh hello father, Lovely day isn't it?"

He took the flower crown from his own head and planted it on the curly brown locks of his father who furred his eye brows as his youngest swam out of the room.

"Oh seaweed," Samandriel sighed, hanging his head defeated.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, " What?"

Gabriel swam up to his and said in teasing voice, "Our little Cassie's in L- O- V- E~!"

Chuck sighed, "You guys too?"

Gabriel shrug's, "He's been speaking like that all morning. And he even gave Raph a hug,"

Chucks eye brows flew up at that. Really? he glanced at Raphael who was back to glaring out the window.

"Hmm... I need to speak to Anna," he said aloud to himself earning a questioning look from Gabriel and Samandriel. He didn't stay long enough for them to question him.

He swam back towards his throne room quickly. He needed to speak to Anna immediately.

 ** _Eyup so these arent really going to be in any type of order it will just be what i can get done and when. I dont have a computer so i have to use either my friends or my families computers which isnt as easy as people claim it to be. So im sorry for the long and frankly spontanieous updates all my stories will get. but lease dont fret my lovelies, They will get updated at some point._**

 ** _This was not my all time favorite but it was what i could get done. ill try to start typing other ones but no promises. it seems im more likely to read a bunch of them more than write them._**

 ** _I know im not the only one who thinks this, but i just have so many ideas i wish it could just spontaneously appear and i can read it. writing it is just so much work. Id much rather read it than write it._**

 ** _Which_** ** _is probubly really bad since i love to write..._**

 ** _~Queen of Kings (smak101)_**


End file.
